


The best idea

by raggedyval



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, english is not my first language, i'm sorry if there are any mistakes, just a little ziam fluff, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyval/pseuds/raggedyval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is simply mesmerised by Zayn's beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best idea

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaoo! This is the first fan fiction (more like a drabble really, since it's really short) that I upload on here, so I'm sorry if it's not the best thing you've ever read lol plus, english's not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes :( I hope you like it anyway, it's just a few words of ziam fluff.  
> Enjoy :)

“Look, Louis…”

“For fuck’s sake Liam, just go!” said his friend, pushing him.

Liam inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a second, trying to gather his thoughts and trying really hard not to faint, looking at the boy standing a few meters away from him. He had black hair, sharp cheekbones, honey-coloured eyes that seemed to glow even in the dark and a jaw line that made Liam want to suffocate himself with a pillow just thinking about it.

Liam saw him for the first time two weeks ago, when he went to that coffee shop with Louis and his boyfriend Harry, and he couldn’t get his eyes off him: he was an unconventional, stunning and absolutely gorgeous beauty, and when he asked Liam what he would’ve liked to order, Louis had to speak in his behalf because all he could do was flush and look down at his own knees. The day after, when he returned to the coffee shop alone, he discovered that the boy’s name was Zayn and they actually talked for a few minutes – and Liam was able to actually speak and not stare at the boy without saying a word like the day before.

Then, Liam started to go to the coffee shop every day for two weeks and it was always Zayn, not the other waitress, who took his order and stopped to talk to him.

And then today, after Louis listened to Liam complaining about Zayn’s beauty every day for two weeks, he practically forced him to ask him out. Liam refused at first, because he was fucking scared he would have said no or even laughed at his face, but finally he gave up because just the thought of Zayn was driving him mad and he knew that.

So he was standing like an idiot, watching the beautiful guy take the orders of two girls, and Louis pushed him again with a look that said “if you don’t do it right now I’ll do it and then you’ll regret it forever”.

Liam sighed again and walked towards Zayn, who stopped in the middle of the coffee shop when he saw him.

“Hey Liam” he smiled, and Liam felt his heart melting in his chest.

“Hi Zayn” he replied, smiling back. They stared at each other with smiles on their faces for a few seconds, and Liam almost heard the sound of Louis rolling his eyes. “Look, I wanted to ask you something” he finally said, cheek flushed and eyes looking down.

“Tell me” Zayn said, his smile never leaving his face.

Finally, Liam looked at him in the eyes again and, with a deep breath, he said very quickly “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Zayn’s face lit up with a giant smile and he nodded “Of course I do”.

Then Liam’s smile mirrored Zayn’s and he thought that maybe it was the best idea ever.


End file.
